


dad, you told me love is stronger than tragedies

by Neyscafe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyscafe/pseuds/Neyscafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você precisava ver se os rumores era verdadeiros - afinal, não era possível que o seu filho se envolveria com um criadinho qualquer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dad, you told me love is stronger than tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> meio triste.

Uther deu um gole em seu vinho, não tão doce quanto parecia. Cada lágrima parecia queimar a face, mais salgada do que pretendido. O cálice estava manchado de vermelho, sua luva molhada com o sangue de seu filho.

Se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia vê-lo em sua cama, mergulhado em um mar tão carmesim que deixaria qualquer lençol real com inveja. E por mais trágica a situação, Arthur parecia dormir pacificamente em um sono profundo, porém sua pele estava tão fria, provando o contrário. Seus dedos, agora nus, passaram em a mão pelo papel. Suas palavras estavam tão frescas que poderia sentí-lo ainda presente.

_"Pai,_

_se o senhor está lendo essa carta, provavelmente deve haver meu sangue em suas mãos. Por mais que se perguntasse o porquê, você sabe a resposta._

_Debaixo de todo o silêncio da noite, acho que todos sabiam o que se passava dentro das quatro paredes do quarto do príncipe. Atrás de toda a cordialidade, havia algo mais. Um toque a mais, um olhar a mais, um sentimento a mais, e não era difícil de se ver. Até mesmo os cavaleiros mais desatentos enxergariam._

_Mas, claro, o rei precisava ver se os boatos que corriam o reino eram verdade - afinal, não era possível que o seu filho se esfregaria com um criadinho qualquer nos lençóis de mil fios. Pior, se envolveria com um homem (tão errado, tão nojento, pensa). E para a sua surpresa, o encontra deitado com a cabeça em meu peito nu, em um sono tão pacífico que somente o pior dos demônios ousaria despertar._

_Mas você o despertou, não é mesmo?_

_O senhor sabia que demití-lo ou puní-lo não seria o suficiente. Por mais que o escondesse, o expulsasse do reino, já tinha a ideia que eu iria atrás dele. Você tinha visto os meus olhos, os mesmos quando olhou para a minha mãe. Era amor, pai. Escrito por linhas tortas e tinta fresca, mas era apenas amor. Um tipo de amor que nunca encontrei debaixo de alguma saia nobre. Puro, sem interesse, sem segredos._

_O senhor sabia que eu montaria no primeiro cavalo e iria embora à procura dele. Sabia que eu desobedeceria as suas vontades, já que as únicas vezes que desacatei suas ordens foi por causa dele. Você o matou usando suas próprias mãos com medo de me perder, mas me perdeu quando assinou sua sentença, pai._

_E por mais que me casasse com uma filha de algum rei qualquer, era o seu nome que eu amargaria nos finais das noites. Mesmo que milhares de mulheres se entregassem para mim - quem não se entregaria para o herdeiro da coroa?, ele era o único que eu desejaria. Estaria fadado a viver o mesmo vazio que o senhor vive até hoje, e isso seria um inferno grande demais para eu suportar._

_Foram sete dias desde sua morte, mas fora preciso apenas um para conseguir a minha resposta. Me diga, pai... Como um futuro rei irá proteger o coração de seu povo se não consegue nem de quem mais ama?_

_Senti falta do beijo, do toque, dos olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto. Meus lençóis, mesmo que fossem lavados, ainda tinham seu cheiro. Não importava o quanto de roupa eu usasse, ainda sentia frio pela falta de seu corpo. Mesmo contratando os melhores servos de Camelot, era ele quem eu queria que me acordasse toda manhã. As mãos dele no meu cabelo era a melhor forma de despertar, assim como o senhor fazia quando eu era pequeno. Ou me puxando para fora da cama, de seu jeito torto e desengonçado. Era ele, o que eu queria. Nada mais._

_E se é tão errado assim, por que Deus me daria esse sentimento tão forte? Se é tão errado assim, por que me sentia completo ao lado dele? Se é tão errado, por que eu me sentia tão... certo? Talvez não fosse tão errado quanto você pensava, pai._

_Céu ou inferno, seguirei Merlin para onde for. E para qualquer lugar que eu for, sei que estará me esperando. Somos os dois lados de uma moeda. Não conseguiria suportar andar pela terra apenas com um corpo vazio, tendo minha alma (e tudo mais que me pertencia) levada junto à ele._

_Enquanto derramo meu próprio sangue, faço apenas mais um pedido: perdão. Me desculpe por não ser o filho que você tanto gostaria. Sinto muito não poder controlar o que sentia, e correr atrás de um rabo-de-saia como todos os outros. Mas como eu disse, pai, é amor._

_E não se preocupe, senhor, Morgana será uma ótima rainha quando você morrer._

_De seu filho,_

_Arthur_."

Uther deixou o papel em cima da mesa, se mexendo em seu trono. Agradeceu silenciosamente por ter trancado as portas enquanto limpava as lágrimas, seria desagradável se mais algum servo o encontrasse nesse estado deplorável. "Sou eu que devo pedir desculpas, filho."

**Author's Note:**

> que série, que casal <3


End file.
